


Bother

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [40]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Percy has a lot on his mind and just wants to reach out to his comfort person but he doesn't get an answer
Series: Owari Magica [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Bother

**Author's Note:**

> 2100 points to slytherin~  
> 3 exp

All I want is your grief.

His mind kept replaying the magi's words.

Percy had received her letter, which so crisply blamed Salem for the death of magi, and resolved not to bring it up to any of the others. If he didn't cause problems, then things would be fine, even if he had to keep to himself to keep that status quo.

So he made friends with Luis. One "wherefore art thou Romeo" and they were best friends, he had someone he could really trust. Someone who could be there for him and listen to him rant and ramble and babble for hours, who just laid down next to him on the bedroom carpet and played minecraft with him, helping him build a huge castle, who didn’t mind that he didn’t like eye contact and that he was weird and bad at talking to people and always seemed to do it wrong. Someone who just let him be himself.

He wanted to feel guilty for accidentally going behind Ana’s back, but the selfish part of him couldn’t.

Luis… was his friend. And he, just like Percy, was terrible at making friends and keeping them, so they fell into each other like a house on fire.

No, not like that. They weren’t romantic. Luis wasn’t interested. Percy was just annoying and creepy for thinking about him like that. For how his heart pounded when Lu leaned over him and whispered something, maybe kissed his cheek, for how Lu snuggled up to him when he slept at Lu’s place, for how they kept each other close these past few months. Percy was in his own head and just infatuated because Lu was the first friend he seemed to be able to keep.

There wasn’t anything in the way of their friendship, except the Ana question.

Ana, who had yelled and cried during the holiday party. Ana, whose comment made it finally click for him.

“It’s- it’s a monster.”

There was so much she hadn’t said there, but with everything, she hadn’t had to. He knew what happened in video games. The big bad and its monster was always your childhood friend from the first cutscene. This was just an eeveelution situation, except instead of glaceon, it was Prometheus and the desk-gang, or any number of pastel-neon horrorterrors, attacking and screeching and wreaking havoc.

Considering the magi themselves, he couldn’t blame them.

All I want is your grief.

He lifted his fist and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

He offered up a smile and started to say something, until he realized that the person holding the door was much taller than Lu, feminine, and staring down her nose at him.

Oh.

The Mom.

Percy didn’t like her very much. He felt bad, but she was…. Really mean. She didn’t seem to like anyone much, even her son or her new husband. She definitely didn’t like Ana, from what he could tell. There weren’t any pictures of her firstborn in the shiny new house, hardly any of Lu, and nothing at all to show that she wasn’t the center of her own universe. She was a sun, burning up everything that came close, and Lu and Ana would be lucky just to get out of that gravity.

Not that they saw it yet. Probably.

He shook his head. He needed not to be rude, or else she’d never let him see Lu.

“Good mor-”

“He can’t come play.” She snapped, starting to close the door.

What?

“Excuse me?”

She sighed heavily. “He can’t come out and play with you. Go home. When he wants to speak to you again, he’ll let you know.”

With that, it slammed in his face.

Well, there went his only emotional outlet.

He got ice cream on his way home, head spinning.

Lu would know what to do about the Ana question. Lu would know what to do to make him calm down. Lu would make him smile and feel better and then Percy could vent, and then they’d make a plan and play some games and spend time together.

What was Percy supposed to do now?

>send message to ConcerteLu

X: Hey, did I do something to make you upset yesterday?

X: I’m sorry

X: I just didn’t want to leave the rest of the magi alone for the battle

X: Something felt off about it

X: But if that’s a dick thing then I’m sorry and I’ll fix it

X: What stick was up your mom’s ass?

X: Wait what if she has your phone

X: I’m sorry Mrs. Luis’ mom

He flopped onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and curling around a pillow. He didn't need to lose his outfit, he just needed to think.

Luis didn't want to talk to him.

Did Lu hate him?

What did he even DO?

Did Lu realize that Percy had a stupid little crush on him? Did he think Percy was creepy?

Percy screamed into the pillow.

X: How do I fix this?

X: Like whatever's bothering you

X: I don't want to be a creep or that guy

X: I just really care about you

X: And if you hate me just tell me and I'll leave you alone

X: Promise

X: …

X: Lu…

X: I'm probably bothering you

X: Sorry

He threw his phone at the wall across from his bed. It hit the wall hard before it went skittering across the hardwood floor.

He sucked in a breath.

This was getting him nowhere.

If Lu hated him, so what? He'd never needed anyone before. His parents kept him to themselves, and they were the "do it yourself" types. So he just had to do it himself.

What were his options?

Let Ana fall, or don't. Do something about Bella, or don't.

Let Bella send Ana into despair, or don't.

Fuck it.

One problem could solve the other, if he did it right. He didn't hate Bella.

He never had. 


End file.
